Night of the Hunters, Part 2
Night of the Hunters Part II is an episode from Dragons: Race to the Edge, and is the third episode of Season Two of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on January 8, 2016. Overview :As Hiccup and Snotlout race to rescue the others from the Dragon Hunters, they don't realize that someone close to them is working for the enemy. Plot Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins sit in their cell feeling very shocked that Heather had betrayed them and that she and Dagur were in leage with Ryker and the dragon hunters. As they question on how Heather could put loyalty to her brother ahead of loyalty to them after all they had done for her, Astrid tells them that the real question is who are the Dragon Hunters and what do they want from them. Heather then comes by with two Dragon Hunters, they open the door before Heather shoves Astrid out and the Dragon Hunters close the door. As Heather shoves Astrid down the corridor with the Dragon Hunters following behind them, Astrid reminds her former friend on how she and the Dragon Riders had taken her in, had taught her to ride a dragon and saved her life more than once. Although Heather thanks her for all that, she still says she has to follow her destiny and that tells Astrid that she doesn't know what it's like to be truly alone and that she trusts her brother with her life as he would never hurt her. Astrid tells her she would regret it but Heather tells her to worry more about herself. She knocks the door on Ryker's headquarters and after it opens, with no choice Astrid walks inside without hesitation before Heather goes inside too. On a different island, as the sun rises, Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons wake up before Toothless goes to get some fish from the sea nearby. After he brings them up, when Snotlout tries to eat some of it, Hookfang keeps taking the fish and eating it himself. Hiccup unfolds his map of the Dragon Hunter ports to try and track them down but Snotlout reminds him that even if they find the Hunters, their dragons would surely be shot by the Dragon Root dipped arrows. As they struggle on how to shield their dragons form the arrows, Hiccup says they've got some hard riding to do and they take off on Toothless and Hookfang. Back on Ryker's ship, in their cell, Fishlegs and the twins are sleeping when a Dragon Hunter comes by and pushes Astrid back into the cell before closing it again. She tells her friends, that she was questioned all night mostly by Heather and Dagur but all Ryker did was stare a lot. When it all seems to Ruffnut that Astrid didn't talk at all, Astrid tells she did talk much to Ruffnut's anger. Astrid explains that she told Ryker, the location of the Dragon Eye; she then explains that the Dragon Hunters have been looking for it for a long time. As Ruffnut asks her where did she tell them it was hidden, Astrid whispers that she answered it was back at Dragon's Edge being guarded by the other Dragon Riders they had left behind while a Dragon Hunter from outside walks by. Tuffnut then comments that no one is supposed to know about it, Astrid answers that she knows while trying to keep the tone down. After realizing that they had to go along with her, Fishlegs remarks that Dragon's is like a fortress before Astrid remarks that it was under the command of "Captain Gustav" as another Dragon Hunter walks away from their cell. As Tuffnut asks Astrid, why "Captain Gustav outrakes him, Astrid tells him it was the only thing she could think of to keep them from sailing in and taking over Dragon's Edge. However when it all seems to Ruffnut and Fishlegs that Astrid's plan had worked and that it had bought them some time, Astrid answers that the plan had worked for now however Ryker would send someone to check it out and that they had to get off the ship before they found out, she was bluffing. When Tuffnut tries to think of an idea to escape the cell and the ship, he thinks of an idea to tunnel through the bottom of the boat into the middle of the sea much to Astrid and Fishlegs's surprise and annoyance. Meanwhile far away, Snotlout and Hiccup are flying over lots of islands while Snotlout keeps asking: "Is that the island we're going to?" but Hiccup keeps replying "No" all the time untile they finally come to the island that Hiccup says they must head to. After they land on the island, Snotlouts moans and ask Hiccup why he didn't tell him they were going to an island fill of Whispering Deaths. Hiccup replies that he knew Snotlout would react exactly like he was now and that someone else lives on the island as well. The ground suddenly shakes and out of the earth comes the Screaming Death. Toothless and Hookfang growling at the large dragon as it looks at them, the Screaming Death doesn't seem to regonise them and charges towards them. Hiccup tries to calm Snotlout down when he tries to explain that the Screaming Death will calm when he comes closer and regonises them as they reunited him with his mum years ago but still the large dragon keeps charging a roaring at them so Toothless and Hookfang take off with their riders into the clouds. Hiccup tells them to go right once they're near the light, they follow Hiccup's orders and when they're out of sight, the Screaming Death hovers in the air looking for them. Although when it seems to Snotlout, that Hiccup's plan is to flee once they escape the giant dragon, but Hiccup tells him they have to go into the Screaming Death's tunnels as there is something they need. They head back down to the island and then into the tunnels. Back in their cell, Fishlegs and the twins are still arguing on how to esacpe their cell. After a lot of squabbling and fighting, Fishlegs grabs Tuffnut's cup and throws it out of the cell. They try thinking of other ideas such as Fishleg's plan to get the guards to like them hoping they would lower their guard and Tuffnut's idea to use acid to cut through the bars. However they dislike each others ideas while Astrid comments that Tuffnut's plan would not work anymore than Ruffnut marrying the guard, divorcing him and getting the key in the settlement plan. Heather then comes by and tells them that Ryker wants to see them and orders them out, as they walk out Astrid barges Heather's shoulder. With Heather and Dagur by the sides of a corridor, Ryker walks through and tells the captured Rider's that they are his prisoners on his ship and their dragons are now his dragon while Dagur comments that their dragons get treated is entirely up to them. They are then showed their dragon's tortures: Meatlug is cruely being fed boulders and is forced to make metal for Dragon Hunter armour, Dragon Hunters are preddening to attack Stormfly making her what to shoot her spines at them meaning that they can used to make spears and blisters with them while Barf and Belch are having their skin polished while being distracted by fish so that their skin can be made into Zippleback boots. Ryker tells them that this is what happens to their dragons if they don't give him some real answers. He demands them that they tell him what they know of the Dragon Eye and how many "riders" guard their base however the Riders still refuse to give them answers. When it all seems to Ryker that they will not go for his plan, he orders the Dragon Hunters in Barf and Belche's cell to keep polishing their skin so it will be ready to sell. Ruffnut pleads for her and Tuffnut's dragon to not be harmed while wrapping her arm around a Dragon Hunter's body and slipping down. She then stands up and still refuses to give Ryker some information, Ryker then orders his men to put the Riders back in their cell. Back in the Screaming Death's tunnel, Hiccup and Snolout are still flying through them on Toothless and Hookfang. Hiccup mentions that if the Screaming Death grew bigger, it means that it had to molt as there should be old scales. They find some old white scales however Snotlout mentions that his thinking is the worst plan ever and tells him that it might not work as much as his plan: Let Meatlug kept captured idea didn't. Hiccup tells that they have to get as many scales as they can before a large roar echoes along the tunnel. Hiccup tells Snotlout to get as many scales as he can out of the tunnels just before the Screaming Death appears in front of them. However before the Screaming Death can fire, a Whispering Death appears behind them and roars at the Screaming Death ordering it to stay away from the Riders and their dragons. Hiccup regonises the other dragon as the Screaming Death's mother and as he pets her, he tells Snotlout to get the scales fast. In their cell, while Astrid is looking outside the cell door, Fishegs and Tuffnut are still arguing on how they can escape. Astrid then turns round and tells them she has memorized the guard scales and that she has a plan but they need a way to get the door open. Ruffnut shows them a key that she had stolen from a guard, after Astrid asks how, Ruffnut tells that when she squeased the Dragon Hunter guard, she actually sneaked the key out of his boot when no one was looking much to the others surprise. Astrid tells them that once she takes out the guards, they split up get their dragons and then blast off the ship and out of the range of the arrows. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here. Trivia * It is revealed that the Dragon Eye used to belong to the Dragon Hunters. * Fishlegs manages to figure out the recipe for Gronckle Iron, thanks to the Dragon Hunters. * The Screaming Death returns and is confirmed to be male. * Heather and Astrid were never seen fighting each other when they were alone. The reason for this is revealed in Snow Way Out. * Snotlout is revealed to be excellent at stitch work, which his mother taught him. * When Tuffnut questions Astrid about how Heather managed to beat her, she says that Heather had an axe while she didn't, or a mace, sword, or crossbow. Astrid did however, have a spear, though she doesn't mention it. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Race to the Edge Category:Season 3